This project will investigate the degree to which two aspects of binaural hearing are achievable by persons with sensorineural hearing loss: namely, fusion of binaurally presented stimuli and localization of stimuli received in a sound field. The project will also investigate the degree to which precision in binaural fusion and in localization is degraded when the listener is forced to monitor the sound environment via wearable hearing aids. Effects of varying physical characteristics of the hearing aids such as bandwidth and shape of frequency response on the precision of these aspects of binaural hearing will also be investigated. Finally, the effects of varying reverberation time over a range from 0 to 2.0 seconds on precision of binaural localization of sound field signal sources will be investigated under both conditions of aided and unaided listening.